


The Last Chapter

by CrisisExceed



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Eventual Sex, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Infertility, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Fluff, Mpreg, Other characters to be added soon, Romance, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisExceed/pseuds/CrisisExceed
Summary: It is destined that all alphas and omegas are to find their true mate. However, that's only a fairy tale.For Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles that's was far off. One failed relationship after the next had left the two of them unsure if they'll ever find love. When an incident caused Styles to leave yet another promotion he finds himself finally landing in the one place he's been avoiding for his entire career. One encounter with Dean, an unmated alpha, left him to question his decision and his entire view on his entire life and career. Will AJ open himself up again or is he destined for another mistake?When Dean saw his best friends mated, happy, and expecting, he began to doubt if he'd ever find his mate. One encounter with AJ, the man considered the best wrestler in the world and an unmated omega, left him wanting. For someone who showed so much confidence in the ring never had he met an omega so shy and timid. It made him determined to take all those worries away.This was both their last chance at love, and felt it to be the Last Chapter to finding true happiness.





	The Last Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Another crap summary! \o/ (Ignore it >.>) 
> 
> So this is yet another Omegaverse from me with a few changes. There are no betas this time around, everyone is either alpha or omega. There's a few trigger warnings through out the story but their mild and not all in one spot. 
> 
> This story has been an on and off project so updates for this one might be slow and all over the place, but I'll do my best to keep it regular. This is my first time just kind of free forming a story, but I hope to entertain you all, and since this is more or less free form chapter lengths will be all over the place as well. I am excited however to entertain you all with another Stybrose piece. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

When those crystal blue eyes looked up at him reddened from all the shedded tears it was then the alpha knew what he had to do. His mate was in distress, he had to do everything in his power to comfort the smaller male. 

Dean took one step into the shared hotel room but made no sudden movement. The omega was already jumpy around him from the last time they were alone. He didn’t want things to be awkward between the two of them. He wanted to prove to AJ that he was a suitable mate, and he wasn’t going to run like the others. Innerly, the alpha swore that he ever ran into those alphas that had run from the omega he’d personally make them wish they were never born. 

It was their fault that the omega before him saw himself as damaged goods. Why he was always so hard on himself and pushing himself to be better. Dean wanted to take all that worry away from him and let him know that he is wanted. The determined alpha took yet another step towards AJ shutting the door behind him. He wanted to reach out brush away those brown locks from his face. He wanted to show him what having a real alpha meant.

_“Please talk to me.”_

**~~~***~~~**

_Orlando, FL_  
 _Royal Rumble 2016_

“I’m telling you! He’s perfect...like beyond perfect!” Dean reached down into his bag to try and find the heaviest thing and hurl it at his best friend’s head. When he got his hands on a roll of athlete’s tape he proceeded to throw the thing at Roman who skillfully dodged letting the wayward object hit the wall and clatter to the floor. The two met glances as the older boisterously laughed at the younger alpha. Was there anything on this earth that could piss Roman Reigns off? It seemed like defending his hard earned WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the Royal Rumble match couldn’t bring his spirits down. Dean began to think that notion might have been impossible.

His younger brother, Seth Rollins, was currently written off television under the premise of a knee injury. In reality, Seth was Roman’s omega and was out due to pregnancy. Since the younger omega became pregnant it was like his older brother was a completely different person. Although Dean was tired of hearing about how great Seth looked, he really was happy for the older alpha. It was pretty much embedded in them at presentation that it was every alpha’s dream to see the love of their life glowing with motherhood. Roman was no different, but also quite vocal about it as well. 

Deep down there was a tang of jealousy. There was a point in time where he thought he could make the younger omega his, but in the end he knew Seth was meant for Roman. He did everything in his power to protect their relationship status and their status in the company. Dean was an alpha searching for his own soulmate. 

The sounds of Roman’s phone ringing broke the younger alpha from his thoughts. He turned his attentions to the Samoan man as the already large grin on his face grew even larger, and the faint sounds of Seth’s voice could be heard on the other side. When the older man finished his conversation with his mate he turned his attention towards Dean. “Seth wants us to meet his friend. He didn’t give the details, said it was a surprise for both of us.” 

Dean ran the palm of his hand down his face giving a groan in response. He hated surprises, or at least he hated Seth’s surprises. The younger omega had a terrible taste in them, and he was pretty sure he was gonna hate this one too. Maybe he could use it as motivation to add a little more heat to his upcoming last man standing match with Kevin Owens. 

But before Dean could answer he saw his older brother waiting by the locker room door like an impatient little kid. Groaning the auburn haired alpha reached down into navy colored duffle bag in search of his athlete’s tape only to realize he had thrown it at Roman mere moments ago. He’d have to finish getting ready for the show later, he knew the older alpha wasn’t going to let them be held up any longer. This was his mate they were talking about.

**~~~***~~~**

As they were walking down the halls, Dean had tunes his older brother out as he was going on the same rant about his pregnant mate. He had half a mind to pick up one of the pipes from the stack they were walking by and swing it as hard as he could in hopes to knock the raven haired alpha out. What the Lunatic Fringe wouldn’t give to knock out Roman right now. Even so, Dean found it to be quite endearing to know just how much Seth had Roman wrapped around his finger. The bond between mates was something indescribable, and something he too wish to find one day.

The younger alpha could tell they were getting closer to the Omega locker room as the intoxicating mixture of sweet and airy scents began to fill his nostrils. But there was one that stood out in front of the rest. It was airy almost like sandalwood and somewhat musky, which meant it belonged to a male omega. Unless the locker room had some recent additions he didn’t know about, there shouldn’t have been a new scent lingering around. Everyone knew everyone between both locker rooms, and they had kept a tight knit community through their art...so why did this one particular smell stand out so strongly. 

The closer they got to the omega locker room, the stronger the scent got. It soon became mixed with Seth’s familiar scent of fresh baked cookies. His brain began to piece everything together, this was Seth’s surprise wasn’t it? 

“Been waiting on you two forever!” called Seth from down the hall. Dean and Roman were approached by the younger omega and a surprise indeed. The younger alpha’s steel blue eyes fell on a pair of crystal blue orbs, and fair colored skin. The omega had medium length, shimmering brown locks and wore somewhat of a cocky smile approaching the two. Dean took the time to smell the air once more, he was the one the new scent had belonged to. The auburn haired man suddenly felt like every negative thought had been washed away by the omega. 

But this also wasn’t no ordinary omega either. If you were a fan of professional wrestling in some sort of way, then at some point the omega’s name probably had come up in a discussion at some point. A household name that had wowed fans all over the world, with his flashy moveset and unending courage of high risks maneuvers. Dean had drowned out all the sounds around him, even Roman and Seth who were talking right next to him. All he could do was focus on the new omega in front of him, and his airy southern accent was music to his ears. 

Finally when the omega had turned his attentions to Dean, the cocky grin suddenly died down, and just as quickly did his head snap away to try and hide from the younger alpha’s gaze. Was he shy? “Dean could you get that creepy ass look off your face?” asked Roman nudging him getting his head from out of the clouds. Dean shook his head finally catching back up on the conversation. 

He stuck his hand out to the omega who was still acting somewhat strange. The man looked like he was on top of the world mere moments ago. “I’m Dean Ambrose,” he introduced himself politely. 

Shakily the omega reached out and shook hands with Dean, “AJ Styles.” finally speaking up. Of course Dean already knew the man’s name, but who didn’t really the man was practically a legend in their line of work.

Seth and Roman looked back and forth between the two of them as there was a slight bit of tension between the two of them. Both couldn’t help but notice however there was a spark of attraction. Although their actions said one their eyes told another story. The alpha and the omega caught one another’s scent and were subtly taking it in. Could Dean have finally found his one? 

After moments of standing there in silence not letting go of one another’s hands, finally AJ had snapped his hand back looking slightly panicked and sweating. “It was nice to meet you both, but I have to finish getting ready now. We’ll hang out later Seth.” he said in almost one breath before taking off down the hall in a light sprint. Dean stood there blankly taking in his encounter with the older omega. 

“Dean?” questioned Seth trying to get his best friend to snap out of it. But he knew that look on the auburn haired man’s face. He was still taking in the lingering scent of AJ, like he was in some sort of trance. He’d drowned out everything to commit the stench to memory. 

“Deano, you got that creepy look on your face again.” piped up Roman who once again had to bump his shoulder. Finally, he had broken and he shook his head to bring himself back to reality. There was no way an omega like that who was famous all around the world didn’t have an alpha. Although, he didn’t even smell an alpha stench other than Roman in the area. The scent stood out so much, he didn’t think the older omega was even on suppressants. Never did Dean think his life would be turned upside down in one moment. He needed to see AJ Styles again.

“I gotta go finish getting ready myself. I’m the opening match after all,” finally responded Dean looking at his two friends with a grin. 

“You should--” started Seth is a witty reply before hunching over slightly holding his stomach and one hand over his mouth. The brunet looked suddenly pale as his body began to shake. Roman lifted the loose baggy shirt he was wearing to rub his back also revealing the slight baby bump he was growing. It made the Lunatic’s heart flutter as he saw that there actually was life growing inside his younger brother, but also made him glad he was an alpha seeing how often Seth got sick because of it. 

He gave Roman one last look whose eyes said that Seth would be fine and that it was just a side effect of the pregnancy. Shrugging Dean finally took off towards the alpha locker rooms once more. As he continued down the hall the flash of the older omega’s image crossed in his mind one more. Dean tried to shake his head to get it out, but the more he tried to forget the more vivid the image became. Why couldn’t he get AJ’s image out of his head? All they did was shake hands.

**~~~***~~~**

AJ pressed his back against the door to the nearest empty room he could find. Once he was out of sight from everyone he sighed catching his breath and holding his hand over his rapidly beating heart. His whole body shook in fear and he knew he had to put some distance between himself and Dean the moment his omega began to whine in fear. The way Dean had looked at him, it was the same one as the others. The veteran wrestler couldn’t have that, it was hard enough to hang around Seth as it was.

Just thinking about his friends pregnancy could the brunet to break out in a cold sweat. Tears threatened his eyes as he instinctively reached down and padded his fingers gently over his stomach. Terrible memories resurfaced in his mind and he shut his eyes tightly to push them away. It was why he had to leave in the first place, it was why he finally had accepted the offer to come to WWE. He needed someplace new, and a place where he could forget.

He didn’t think he’d find any unmated alphas in the company anyway. He knew that it was bustling with alphas especially ones with dominating presences like Roman Reigns, but he thought they were all mated. AJ thought himself as a fool to think otherwise. The brunet sighed, it shouldn’t matter in the end. What kind of alpha would want a broken omega like him away? He couldn’t even heat anymore, it’s why he didn’t take suppressants, because of this his scent tended to stand out more than other omegas. 

But the look Dean gave him, there was an attraction. He admitted that he felt the same. Even if the auburn haired man had looked him the same way other hungry alphas looked, his scent was different. It was musky like all men, regardless of secondary gender, but there was something he couldn’t quite put his mind on. He felt calm around him, and felt a sense of protection. Like in a small instant, his fears and dark thoughts had been washed away. He knew the moment he felt that spark he had to pull away. AJ wasn’t going to let his head and heart be played with again. 

AJ Styles was here to show the world why he was the best wrestler on the planet. He couldn’t let something like an encounter with Dean Ambrose get in the way of that. This was his night to impress a new crowd, and a new management. He was the Phenomenal One after all! Finally after letting his heartbeat and breathing begin to slow down he let out one last sigh and opened the door to the secluded room. 

The smile on his face returned as he was excited for his first night in the WWE. He was to make his epic debut in the Royal Rumble match itself trying to claim the World Heavyweight Championship for himself. He needed to focus! AJ rolled his shoulders as he headed back towards the omega locker room. 

The omega ended up stopping seeing a bunch of male competitors huddled in front of a wall. They all seemed to be clamoring about one topic to the next, while inspecting the white board in front of them. AJ had to push through to see what they were all looking at. To his surprise it was the lineup of contestants in the Royal Rumble from number three all the way to number thirty. He scanned the board twice trying to find his name in the mix when he froze to see that it was his name sitting at the top of the list. He was going to enter third! Innerly the older omega lept for joy, that gave him time to be able to show the rest of the world what he was made of.

He skimmed over the whiteboard one last time to see who was going to be in it as well. He saw that Owens and Ambrose were entering one after the other. AJ’s body stiffened for a moment, but wasn’t Dean in a last man standing match right now? Wouldn’t his body be too worked to be able to run in the Royal Rumble? His omega whined for a brief moment at the idea of the auburn haired alpha being seriously injured. 

Wait his omega whined for Dean? AJ groaned, there was just no getting away. His omega seemed to acting differently towards the young alpha than it ever had in the past. Why did his omega want Dean? Why did it still want an alpha after so many failures? The time for having a mate was long gone now, and it was time to just get the money he could for a long, much needed retirement. He saw no alpha in that future, and he sure as hell was gonna prove he didn’t need one either. 

AJ rolled his shoulders letting out a grunt trying to shove all thoughts about Dean Ambrose out of his head. He wasn’t gonna fall for him or any alpha for that matter ever again.

**~~~***~~~**

_AJ shuddered as cold hand graced over the start of a protruding belly. “It’s only been three months and you’re already glowing!” The brunet omega hated the cold feeling of Karl’s hand and slapped them down. The smaller alpha rubbed the back of his hands giving Luke a glare as he laughed at him. AJ himself let out a small chuckle at the antics of his best friends. The three of them were waiting in line to get into a popular ramen restaurant in Japan, as the omega claimed he “needed” to have noodles and “right now”._

_It was uncommon for omegas and alphas to regularly hang out, but AJ seemed to just click with the two alphas and in turn they loved him. The three could only laugh at the strange looks they were receiving. No words needed to be exchanged between them as they could all feel what one another was thinking. Although Karl and Doc had their own mates, they also over protective of AJ as well acting as his bodyguards wherever they went._

_“So…Is Kenny excited?” asked Doc addressing the elephant in the room. Although the youngest of the three he being the biggest he acted the most like an older brother. He always looked out for Karl and AJ and kept them out of trouble, mostly due to his intimidating presence. But he worried more for the omega than even his own mate. He knew why AJ came here, and almost felt like the brunet was about to make the same mistake. However it wasn’t his life, so he’d just watch and if his hunch was correct...he’d be there for his best friend._

_AJ grinned at Doc’s question. “Of course he is! As soon as my heat started, he didn’t hesitate to--”_

_“I don’t and certainly these people around us don’t need the details on how Kenny Omega knocked you up.” quickly spoke up Karl cutting off whatever the omega had to say._

_When the brunet thought about it, he was surprised the timing of his heat. He was an omega with rare condition that gave him irregular heat patterns. Doctors are still unsure what causes it and any omega with the condition are recommended not to take suppressants to not risk an overheat or worse. AJ was fully aware that he’s only experienced a heat only a few times since his presentation as a teenager, and knows it’s less than an omega that’s been on suppressants. He never knows when he’s gonna experience his next heat and luckily he’s not had one started in a match yet. He’s seen that happen to several omegas before, and he couldn’t image nor did he even want to think about experiencing that._

_“Just one question...Why Kenny?” ask Karl trying to drive the topic away from AJ and his mate’s sex life, but still curious on the relationship._

_The omega grinned again, “It’s his smell Karl!” he started excitedly almost bouncing. “It’s his smell...it’s so hard to describe, but it smells like…” the brunet placed a hand on his chin trying to find the words he wanted to say. “Adventure. Excitement. I feel energetic being around it.”_

_Karl shrugged, the answer was satisfying enough for him, and Doc seemed to have no argument either. The two of them would just continue to look over AJ and his rushed relationship._


End file.
